Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems. These computers include software, such as applications including user interfaces, in order to make them useful and accessible to an end user.
Software developers produce software applications that include one or more user interfaces. However, software developers are often limited by the development tools that are available to them. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that allow software developers to expand the functionality of software components that are provided by development tools. Thus, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods that change system-defined control functionality.